gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 31
The things that don't matter are the things you can't forget (どうでもいい事に限ってなかなか忘れない, doudemoii koto ni kagitte nakanaka wasure nai) is the thirty-first episode of the Gintama anime. Episode Quote Introduction Gintoki fell on his back onto the ground, and the blue sky became a vivid red ...Gintoki lost his memory after he regained consciousness in the hospital...extracted from TV Tokyo: Plot Gintoki is riding on his scooter after buying the latest JUMP, but he has a traffic accident and greatly traumatizes his head. He is being taken to a hospital, where Shinpachi, Kagura, Otose and Catherine are waiting for him to wake up. However, upon regaining consciousness, he is suffering from amnesia and cannot remember anyone or even who he is. Shinpachi and Kagura take him back to the Yoruzuya trying to find something that will strike a chord to his memory. However, they are unsuccessful, so next, they are taking him to walk the streets of Ezo and meeting other characters hoping he will come back to his senses. They meet with Katsura, but with the Shinsengumi's intervention, they only manage to make his amnesia worse. Next, they go at Sachan, who is trying to alter his memory by making him believe they were about to get married. She then kidnaps him, but Kagura and Shinpachi pursue her, ultimately getting Gin back. However, with one of Kagura's umbrella swings, Gin's head is further hit and his amnesia gets worse once more. The next character they visit is Otae, who can't accept that Gin has forgotten about her, so she is trying to "cure" him with an even bigger hit. However, Otae begins to fall for the amnesiac Gin, requesting that he doesn't need to remember. But a jealous Kondo appears, who has been stalking Otae once more, he gives them some Bäagen Dazs, saying he bought it for them. Looking at that sweet candy, Gintoki starts to remember something, but he's interrupted by Otae when she forces in his mouth an extra sweet tamagoyaki omelet. This makes Gin's amnesia even worse than before. Near the end of the day and after many failed attempts, the gang sees a spaceship falling towards them. Kagura and Shinpachi give Gin his wooden sword and encourage him to stop it by using his chi like he usually does. However, Gin drops the sword saying that such an act is impossible for a human. The spaceship driven by Sakamoto continues falling and lands on the Yorozuya. Without a place to stay and no memories of himself, Gintoki decides to disband the Yorozuya gang, saying to Kagura and Shinpachi that he will try to start his life again. Gin leaves despite his friends' attempts to reason him. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Otose *Catherine *Sarutobi Ayame *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Sakamoto Tatsuma (cameo) *Doctor Spoofs, Parodies and Trivia * The doctor attending to Gintoki is a spoof of doctor Black Jack, a character in the manga written by Osamu Tezuka in the 1970s, dealing with the medical, sometimes supernatural adventures. For more details, refer to Wikipedia Link. This doctor will appear again later in Episode 67. * JUMP cover - what anime? * The night club shop front where Katsura and Elizabeth are working as touts to draw in customers has a sign with the words 暴れん坊侍 abarenbou samurai - :* This is a reference to the long-running TV drama series 暴れん坊将軍 Abarenbou Shogun which aired for more than 20 years, starring 松平健 Matsudaira Ken in the leading role of 徳川吉宗 Tokugawa Yoshimune. For more details, refer to Japanese Wikipedia Link. :* Note also that Katsura once again took advantage of Gintoki's amnesia to draw him into his Jouishishi faction, saying that Gintoki used to be one of his subordinates. * In this episode it's also the first time Shimura Tae displayed signs of being attracted to Gintoki, though it is the more polite, amnesiac version of Gintoki, with 'eyebrows closer together' and 'iris bigger', to quote Shimura Tae. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes